


I'm still proud of you, America

by 1ThatYaoiFanGirl1



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1/pseuds/1ThatYaoiFanGirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary that America became independent and out of all the presents he got from all the other countries his favourite must be England's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm still proud of you, America

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so I apologise for spelling mistakes
> 
> But I wrote this story while I was in America on a whim and wanted to post this on the 4th of July but didn't had time to do it sadly.
> 
> ANYWAY hope you enjoy the story

"America!" The English man screamed at the blonde male who was stuffing a burger in his mouth and trying to fit in a straw also to drink his delicious soda. It was easy to get a hold of America today because he didn't have any work to do, likely because today is his anniversary that he gained independence.

 

"Yeah, England bro?" The American said barley understandable but England had known him long enough to know what he said. The green eye male sighed, he shouted 'America' over five times, England started to sort through the stack of documents in his hand, after a few seconds he pulled out a small envelope that had 'America' on it. He handed it to him and started to walk away because of the meeting for the Europeans and all the members of the U.K.

 

America kept looking at England till he closed the door to the room, he looked at the envelope that England gave him, he took a sip from his soda and opened the envelope seeing a card that had his flag on it as the colour of it, on it was his name in bold blue writing, he flipped the card open and saw a very long message from England.

 

Dear America

It's the anniversary that you became independent, I remember how you had your army and how you pointed the gun in my face to become an independent country. That's when I saw you in a different light, it was like you were reborn again to be a country that will have a right to freedom. 

It makes me proud though, even if you fought me it still makes me proud to see you were you are today even if you eat to much junk and are a dimwit. 

I apologise that I just gave you this card and not telling you in person but I had a lot to do at the moment, I'll see you later on though. 

From England 

 

A little smile went on America's face, likely because England said he was still proud of him, that's what America wanted most from England. England fought for him against France when he was little and whenever he did something good when he was younger England would praise him and America always enjoy getting praise from England when he was little, he still does even if it's much more less.

 

America quickly finished his food and soda (nothing new). He stood up and grabbed the card and placed it in his inside pocket of his jacket and left the room with his usual smiles on his face as he passed by other countries that have him gifts, but none of them could compare to England's card.


End file.
